


Príncipe.

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: League of Legend.Sett x Aphelios.Aphelios es un príncipe, enamorado de Sett, el jardinero del castillo que cuida el follaje que rodea su balcón y todo el extenso del jardín.Oneshot - fluff.Los personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Riot Games.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Príncipe.

Todos los días, se despertaba con una flor junto a su almohada. Un mimo de buenos días que lograba animarlo hasta que se iba a dormir.

Había veces en la que no oía cuando él entraba a su habitación a decorar las flores sobre el balcón y cuando despertaba ya era tarde. Pero a veces, era dichoso de tener la oportunidad de oírlo y hacerse el dormido a la par que lo observaba.

Su habitación era extensa, demasiado enorme y vacía para su gusto, pero, del lado derecho de su cama, tenía una extensa puerta que daba espacio a su balcón personal, rodeado de flores y que la vista invitaba a admirar cada lugar de su jardín.

Todas las mañanas, Sett entraba, teniendo la amabilidad de no despertarlo, ir al balcón, y regar sus flores que tanto quería, recortarlas, cuidarlas. Cuando lograba escucharlo, se ponía de costado arropado entre sus sábanas y, entre tímidas sonrisas, lo observaba de espaldas. ¿Sus orejas eran igual de suaves que las flores?

Cuando terminaba con su trabajo principal, Aphelios cerraba sus ojos fingiendo dormir y Sett dejaba una flor junto a la almohada, a veces apoyada de una ligera caricia en sus cabellos.

Era suficiente para tener energías para todo su pesado día.

.

Aphelios era especial. Era el príncipe de todo el reino de Lunari. Sus padres le enseñaban todos los días, algo diferente sobre cómo debía actuar cuando se convierta en rey, que responsabilidades debía tomar pero eso no le importaba mucho; él quería que su hermana fuera la verdadera reina del lugar.

—La flor de hoy es bastante bonita —opinó su madre y Aphelios sonrió.

Los días que no debía asistir a clases, Aphelios disfrutaba con sus padres y hermana las cálidas tardes. Ya sean en la sala o en el jardín, escuchando alguna historia de sus ancestros reales, de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes o como Alune conocía nuevos amigos.

Siempre, con la flor regalada por Sett, entre sus manos.

—Combina con tu cabello, Phelphel —su hermana agarró la flor entre los dedos de su hermano y, desde el tallo, la acomodó entre los finos cabellos del muchacho. El violáceo junto con el blanquecino color de la flor, se entremezclaba a la perfección con él.

Y aquello lo hacía demasiado feliz.

.

Para su suerte, tanto Sett como su madre, vivían en el castillo desde que él era un bebé.  
Alune le había contado, varias veces, la historia de cómo una noche de tormenta, un mujer de larga cabellera blanca –como la mía, siempre decía Alune mientras jugaba con sus cabellos-, y un bebé en brazos –como tú, Phelphel y picaba con uno de sus dedos la nariz de su hermano-, tocaron la puerta para pedir por amparo en esa oscura noche.

Pese a venir de la realeza y tener un alto poder económico, algo que caracterizaba a los padres de Aphelios, y siempre les enseñaban a él y su hermana, era bondad en su corazón. Por ello, luego de escuchar como la desamparada mujer huía del abandono de su marido y el infierno del pueblo por culpa de su hijo mitad demonio, aceptaron que se queden con ellos.

Sett no era un demonio. Sett era mitad Vastaya. Vastaya como su madre. Una especie casi extinta pero que ante la ignorancia del resto de los pueblos, creían que eran demonios.

Su padre le había contado historias sobre los Vastayas, cuando un Aphelios de 6 años se preguntaba porque a Sett le estaban creciendo orejas encima de su cabeza a diferencia de él y su hermana.

Desde ese día, lo observaba desde el balcón. Él y su madre, decoraban todo el extenso jardín, dudaba incluso que fuera más amplio que el castillo. Tenía un laberinto donde con su hermana jugaban a esconderse, tenía una gran mesa y sillas que servían para las tardes de té en primavera, había una cascada y también hamacas.

Aphelios tenía todo, hasta vergüenza, de preguntarle al pequeño Sett si quería hamacarse con él.

.

Aphelios era curioso. Su hermana transitaba la universidad y, pese a no ser obligatoria para los futuros reyes, ambos querían estudiar y no dejar ser pisoteados por nadie de ninguna región. Y ahora, a sus 18 años, se preguntaba por qué Sett no estudiaba.

—Los colegios son muy caros aquí, Phelphel. Y a lo mejor su madre no quiere no quiere exponerlo a la crueldad de los mismos humanos por su condición.

Cada que mencionaba el tema, Aphelios se ponía triste. Pero su madre prometió solucionarlo: buscaría quien diera clases en su hogar, para que Sett también estudie.

—A él le gustan las flores —comentaba, como si sus padres no notaran la pasión que tenía el rojizo.

.

A pesar de vivir en el mismo techo, pocas veces se cruzaban. Cuando Aphelios no estaba encerrado leyendo algún libro, salía a caminar por el extenso jardín, con la esperanza de encontrarse con su amigo. Lo buscaba entre las flores, a veces se atrevía a buscarlo en su habitación, en el salón de juegos e incluso en el comedor. Pero sólo encontraba a la madre de este, charlando con Alune.

—Hola, pequeño —Aphelios sonreía con timidez y asentía, buscando con ojos tristes una última vez rastro de Sett—. ¿Buscas a Sett? Consiguió un trabajo de repartidor en una florería, no tardará en llegar.

En busca de refugio, se sentó junto a su hermana. El mundo exterior era peligroso. ¿Y si algo le pasaba algún día? ¿No eran suficiente, las flores de su jardín, que necesitaba irse a una florería?

—Necesitamos un jardín más grande —pero ninguna de las peliblancas, entendió su intensión.

.

Llevaba días sin verlos, sin compartir con él alguna cena familiar, o un desayuno al medio día. Sólo recibía la flor de cada día, y ya no podía sólo conformarse con ello.

Había pasado los días anteriores estudiando, la escuela estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y debía prepararse para la universidad, pero no era divertido ir a la biblioteca de su hogar sólo, sin la compañía de Sett. Le gustaba oír sus historias del trabajo –aunque aún no le agradaba por completo que salga-. ¿Había conseguido nuevos amigos? ¿Se iría del castillo por ser aburrido?

La flor entre sus manos se marchitó con él.

Sentado, en una de las sillas en su balcón, lo vio. Sett traía un ramo entre sus manos y lo dejó en uno de los bancos sentándose a su lado. Una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios cuando el rojizo lo buscó con la mirada y lo llamó para que fuera junto a él.

El corazón le brincaba de alegría, igual que su cuerpo al dirigirse a la cocina. ¿Recién llegaba del trabajo? Hacía horas que el sol ya se había ocultado y la cálida noche de verano llegó, y para su felicidad, Sett también.

—Phelphel —su hermana lo recibió. Tenía un vaso de leche en una de sus manos y lo tomaba con lentitud antes de ir a acostarse—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—S-Sett... —quiso explicar pero su nerviosismo le paró.

—Oh —su hermana exclamó feliz, y se levantó de su lugar para buscar en la alacena un pequeño pote, con algunas galletas—. Hoy las preparé, ¿quieres llevárselas? —sonrió al notar la emoción de su hermano y le acomodó algunos mechones de su largo cabello, pronto necesitaría un corte.

—Gracias —y sin hacer más largo su encuentro, salió para el jardín.

.

Con un ronco quejido, Sett se estiró en su lugar. Su día había sido demasiado pesado. Primero, cuidar el pequeño jardín personal dentro del balcón de Aphelios, luego unas horas de estudio con los profesores particulares y luego ir a trabajar. Era agotador, pero agradecía cada día que pasaba por tener la oportunidad de vivir, y ser mejor que todas esas personas que se burlaron de él y su madre en el pasado.

Volvió a sujetar el ramo entre sus manos. Había flores rojas como su cabello, otras blancas como la piel de Aphelios, amarillas como el sol en la mañana cada vez que entraba a la habitación del contrario... Una flor, de cada color, representando algo especial.

Oyó una respiración algo agitada a su lado y volteó, encontrándose a Aphelios a su lado, con una sonrisa y con un pequeño contenedor entre sus dedos.

—Hola, Phel —el más bajo le extendió lo que sostenía con una sonrisa y sin poder negarse, lo aceptó con una de sus manos—. ¿Tú hermana las cocinó? —al probar una, suspiró al deleitarse por el sabor. Definitivamente, Alune tenía una especialidad en la cocina—. Ven.

Lo invitó a sentarse a su lado y Aphelios por poco no se apegó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos podía borrar la sonrisa en sus rostros, era tan amigable verse después de varios días separados.

—He estado algo ocupado estos días, lamento solo dejarte flores en tu almohada... —comenzó disculpándose, notando un mohín en los labios del más bajo—. ¿Te gustaron? Pensé en ti al verlas crecer —su felicidad era verlo asentir con tanta emoción.

—Como compensación —siguió hablando el rojizo—, he traído este ramo del trabajo. Yo mismo seleccioné las flores, pensando en ti —los curiosos ojos de Aphelios estaban clavados en cada una de las flores del ramo, eran sumamente hermosas—. Y esta de aquí —comentó señalando la flor rojiza—, es para que te acuerdes de mí, cuando no podemos estar juntos en el día. Rojizo como yo.

La amplia sonrisa, sacaba a relucir sus afilados colmillos. Tímido, Aphelios llevó una de las manos a la flor antes mencionada, y la otra a una de las orejas del mayor, acariciando con sus pulgares, en movimientos circulares.

—No, son más suaves... —susurró, respondiendo a la pregunta que algunas mañanas se hacía. Las orejas de Sett, eran infinitamente más suaves que cualquier flor.

Ahora no podía dejar de acariciarlas, su lado extrovertido salió de un segundo a otro. Ambas manos estaban sobre las orejas de Sett y las acariciaba con el mayor cuidado posible.

—Phel —ronroneó su nombre, y ambos se miraron por unos instantes, sin importarle la boca distancia en la que estaban—. ¿Te gustan? —un poco de miedo se asomó en su pregunta, luego de saber el infierno que había pasado su madre por culpa de sus peculiaridades, le costaba aceptar que a alguien podía gustarles. Incluso en su trabajo, una gorra era su vestimenta obligatoria para que nadie lo notara.

—Sí —su baja respuesta se mezcló en la brisa veraniega que pasó removiendo las flores situadas ahora en su regazo. Optó que ya se había atrevido demasiado y volvió a su posición original, con la vista al frente.

Sett sacudió su cabeza, entumecido aún por las caricias que parecían no querer irse de su piel. Rezaba al cielo porque volvieran a repetirse pronto.

—¿Han ido bien tus clases? —Aphelios asintió, y tomó una galleta para partirla a la mitad, comiendo una de las partes para darle la otra al contrario.

—¿Y a ti?

—Sí, es pesado, pero sí —Sett intentaba recuperar sus años perdidos, estudiando el triple que cualquier estudiante normal. Quería superarse a sí mismo, y alcanzar al muchacho que estaba a su lado—. ¿Planeas irte cuando estudies la universidad? —la expresión asqueada de Aphelios lo decía todo: no iba a marcharse de aquí—. He estado pensando mucho en marcharme cuando pueda acceder a una universidad. Estoy ahorrando para no molestar a mi madre, y buscando una pensión para tampoco molestar a tus padres. Estoy leyendo todo lo que pueda aprender, con tal de saber que estudiar y...-

No siguió hablando. El pálido era como un libro abierto para él, después de convivir, casi toda su vida, juntos. Ahora estaba mirando a sus pies, meciéndolos para atrás y adelante ya que no llegaba a tocar el suelo por su estatura. Estaba triste, decaído, no le agradaba la idea de que Sett pudiera marcharse y olvidarse de él, no quería.

—Phel —Sett quitó todo estorbo en su camino. Dejó el pequeño contenedor y el ramo en el sueño, y cortó toda distancia entre ellos, tomándole de las mejillas—. No te pongas así, no voy a olvidarme de ti, seguiremos siendo amigos, seguiré decorando tu balcón —pero eso no ponía mejor al menor—. Sólo soy un idiota enamorado de las flores, y de la luna, no entiendo por qué preocuparse tanto...

Otra vez, se había interrumpido al hablar. Aphelios se señalaba a sí mismo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y ahí es donde entendió lo que dijo.

Sí, Aphelios era como la luna. Aphelios era su luna. Desde la pálida de su piel, desde la marca de nacimiento que tenía en su nuca de una luna creciente, desde su apellido Lunari... De pies a cabeza, desde que tenía memoria, Aphelios se había proclamado como chico luna.

Con una de sus manos, el pelinegro cubría la sonrisa en sus labios y la felicidad que amenazaba con salir por cada uno de sus poros. Y Sett le llamó la atención rozando ambas narices.

Lo que siempre los diferenció, era lo pocas palabras que era uno, y como el otro desbordaba de oraciones en todo momento. Pero ahora, Sett sentía que las palabras estaban de más, que no necesitaba expresarle nada más, ya había confesado su profundo cariño al más bajo.

—Hamacas —cálido aliento sobre sus labios le devolvió a donde estaba. Aphelios señalaba a un costado, a las hamacas, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que te hamaque? —en respuesta, el menor brincó de su lugar para ir corriendo a las hamacas.

Se sujetó con fuerza, temblando entre el nerviosismo y emoción, hasta que Sett se paró detrás de él, y empujó suavemente en su espalda, cada vez que retrocedía de nuevo a su lugar.

En un punto, Aphelios no dejaba de reír. Su niño interno reía con él, por al fin haberse animado a invitarlo a jugar, por al fin, poco a poco, volverse más cercano e íntimos. Divisó la luna encima de él y, como si de magia se tratara, vio una estrella fugaz pasar por ella.

—Para —jadeó. Con algo de preocupación, Sett detuvo sus empujones y sostuvo de las cadenas para que de a poco la hamaca se detuviera.

—¿Qué pasa, Phel?

El menor suspiró, armándose de valor. Bajó de donde estaba y giró sobre sus talones para aproximarse al rojizo que lo miraba incrédulo. No esperaría años por esto, como lo hizo de pequeño.

Se tiró sobre el cuerpo ajeno, rodeándole con los brazos. Para no caer, Sett hizo fuerza con sus piernas y lo tomó de las caderas para mantener la postura. Los ojos de Aphelios estaban cerrados, aún así, reconocía a la perfección al adverso.

Tosco, algo brusco y desincronizado, era cómo ambos describirían su primer beso. El más bajo había leído en un libro sobre como ligar con las personas, como debía ser el primer beso y enamorar a esa persona que te gustaba. Por eso movía sus labios de manera torpe y algo brusca, intentando de forma fallida profundizar.

Una de las manos del más alto subió hasta las mejillas contrarias, lo apartó solo un poco para poder suspirarle en los labios, recuperándose de la felicidad que sólo el más bajo le daba.

—Phel... —sus labios estaban lleno de saliva, no sabía si propia o ajena, pero aún así no se detuvo en besar cada rincón del rostro de Aphelios. Notando como sus mejillas desprendían una calidez por el sonrojo que tenía—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Te quiero —eran contadas, pese a todos sus años juntos, la cantidad de palabras que Aphelios había mencionado. Pero sin dudas esta, era la mejor de todas.

—Te quiero, mi luna.

Y se encargaría de cuidarlo como a sus flores. Se preocuparía en verlo crecer todos los días y cuidarle del mal clima, de sus malos tomentos. Lo haría crecer y sonreír en los días soleados. Sería feliz a su lado. No le importaba que fuera un príncipe y él un vastaya, no le importaba que cualquiera mencionara sus diferencias sociales.

Existía algo que amaba más que las flores y eso era la propia luna. Su chico luna.


End file.
